


I Drink The Honey Inside Your Hive

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Closer [4]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: Tearing off the bright wrapping paper from the gift revealed a white box covered in photos and writing. Lawrence couldn't have possibly gotten Adam what he thought he had. Staring in disbelief as he removed every piece of wrapping paper, Adam thought, 'He absolutely did not.'But he had.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Closer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694818
Kudos: 43





	I Drink The Honey Inside Your Hive

“I’ve been thinking about what to get you for Christmas,” Lawrence told Adam as he pulled open one of the drawers of the dresser. Reaching in, he pulled out a grey set of pajamas before sliding the drawer closed and tucking the clothes under his arm, gripping his cane tightly as he made his way to the king sized bed.

Christmas was less than a month away. It would be the first Christmas they had spent together and neither was exactly sure what to get the other. They had both picked out gifts for Diana and Lawrence had even bought something for Alison, just to be amicable.

“Is that so?” Adam asked, watching as the older man sat on the edge of the mattress. Having just finished his shower, the doctor was dressed only in his boxers, his usually perfect hair now messy and wet after being towel dried.

“I already have a good idea of what I’m going to get you,” the doctor informed his partner as he unstrapped his prosthetic and began sliding on his pants. “But I’d still appreciate ideas. That way I can get you something I know you’ll like.”

“I don’t need anything,” Adam dismissed, working on the button and zipper of his pants.

“Adam, it’s Christmas. I’m getting you _something_ ,” Lawrence argued.

Unzipping his pants, Adam began shuffling them down his thighs; he couldn’t be bothered to stand up. “Lawrence, I really don’t need anything.”

“Then what do you _want_?”

Adam sighed. “I’ll tell you if we can make a compromise.”

Buttoning up his sleep shirt, Lawrence scooted back on the bed, turning to face Adam as he gave him his full attention.

“You can only get me one thing. And it can’t be expensive.”

“I can do that,” Lawrence replied, patiently waiting for Adam to continue.

The brunette thought for a moment before he said, “I could use more film for my camera.”

“That’s it?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah,” Adam lamely said. “What about you? What do you want?”

Lawrence thought for only a second before answering, “I don’t need anything. I’ve already got you.”

“Lawrence,” Adam scolded, “that’s super lame.”

“I know,” the surgeon said as he pulled the blanket over his lower half, shuffling himself down so that he could lay beside Adam. “But that doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Why can’t you make this any easier?”

“You aren’t making it easy on me either.”

Adam scowled. “At least I told you what I want.”

Lawrence chuckled. “If you really want to get me something, then you can get yourself over here.”

Scooting closer, Adam said, “Alright, but this doesn’t count as your present.”

“But it’d be such a good present,” Lawrence chuckled as he reached over to turn off his lamp, casting the room into darkness.

🔗🔗🔗🔒🔗🔗🔗

The weeks leading up to December 25th had gone by quickly. The two men had gone back and forth with their teasing, boasting how amazing the gift they had gotten for the other was. Adam, for the most part, was simply lying through his teeth. He hadn’t been sure what to get Lawrence at first and when he had finally made his decision, he was still unsure if it was something the other would like. He figured the doctor would enjoy it, but he was still nervous.

It didn’t help that he had the suspicion that Lawrence had broken the only rule Adam had put in place. Knowing him, the blonde had more than likely spent way too much on something for Adam, even though he would later insist, “I’ve got plenty of money and I love spoiling you anyway.”

When Christmas finally arrived, Adam had to be awoken by Lawrence.

“You can’t sleep all day. Diana and Alison will be here at noon.”

“I don’t wanna see that witch,” Adam mumbled into the pillow, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

“Don’t you want to see what I got you?” Lawrence asked and Adam could hear the excitement in his voice. Though he might have acted like he wasn’t excited for the holidays, it was plain to see that he was.

Pulling his head out of the pillow, Adam replied, “You mean your _single and very affordable_ gift?”

Lawrence chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “Yes, _that_ one.”

“I’d love to,” Adam said as he awkwardly pushed himself up, nearly rolling off the mattress in the process.

Once the two had made it into the living room, they took the time to make themselves coffee before Lawrence took a seat on the couch, Adam grabbing their gifts from under the tree before joining him.

“And why exactly do I have two?” Adam asked as he set the three items on the coffee table, two of which were addressed to him.

“It’s one gift,” Lawrence clarified, “but it’s a two-part gift.”

“Lawrence, I said-”

“You never said it couldn’t be more than one part,” the blonde surgeon interrupted. “And even if you had, I probably would have gotten it anyway.”

Adam fixed him with a glare. He should have known his partner would have tried to get around the rules somehow.

“Well, are you going to open it yet?” Lawrence asked with a smile. His boyfriend stared at him disapprovingly for a moment longer before sighing and reaching for the smaller of the two gifts.

Tearing off the bright paper revealed a white box covered in photos and writing. _He didn’t get me this,_ Adam thought in disbelief as he removed every piece of wrapping paper. _He absolutely did not._

But he had.

As the box proclaimed, its contents contained the newest, digital, professional camera from Nikon as well as additional lens, cleaning supplies, various cords, and other essential parts. Adam had been wanting a new camera for ages; the one he had been using was something cheap that he had managed to scrape together enough money for years ago. It had been outdated when he had bought it but it got the job done.

Turning the box over and over to read the print on every side, Adam marveled at how perfect the gift was.

“Do you like it?” Lawrence asked.

“This,” Adam said in quiet reverence, “is absolutely perfect.” Glancing up at his boyfriend, he added, “And most definitely not within the price range I agreed to.”

“Adam,” Lawrence said with a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “ _it’s Christmas_. Let me spoil you.”

As much as the photographer would have loved to argue, he found himself speechless at the thoughtful gift; he ended up nodding his head dumbly at Lawrence’s words.

Lightheartedly laughing at his significant other’s response, the doctor said, “Open the next one. It’s two parts, remember?”

What could he have possibly gotten Adam that could go with such an amazing gift? The expensive camera seemed to have all of the necessary components required to operate.  
Taking the next gift, the brunette photographer set it across his lap. Though it wasn’t quite as heavy as the first gift, Adam still had no clue what it could be. Pulling at the wrapping paper, he was quick to uncover the box and finally learn what his second part to the gift was.

Inside the relatively thin box was a new laptop, charger, and wireless mouse.

“I’ll admit, I’ve already opened the box,” Lawrence chimed in. “I took it to some professionals who installed the newest and best software programs for editing and enhancing photos. I thought you could use it to touch up some of your photos if you wanted to or just play around with it.”

Lawrence had spent countless dollars - several thousand, between the laptop and camera - just so Adam could take photos and “play around” with them? Adam was absolutely speechless. Next to this, his gift for Lawrence seemed like complete garbage.

Still stunned, he turned to face his partner and said, “This is amazing, Lawrence. It’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

Before Lawrence could get a word out, Adam was pressing his lips to the surgeon’s, kissing him breathlessly. Eventually, the need for breath did part them and when they drew back, Lawrence was laughing.

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t entirely sure what to get you but I know that you love photography. I did good?”

“You did wonderful,” Adam said, his look of adoration not lost on his significant other. “My gift is gonna look terrible compared to this.”

“Adam, I’ll love whatever you get me. You know that,” Lawrence reassured him, earning a groan from Adam.

“I know, but I want you to _actually_ like it.”

“How about I just go ahead and open it then?” Lawrence rhetorically asked as he reached for his smaller gift on the coffee table. Returning both of his to their previous places on the wooden coffee table, Adam watched with giddy anxiety as Lawrence carefully unwrapped his gift. His methodical removal of the paper, starting at the taped edges and working from there, was absolute torture for Adam. By the time the item had been completely revealed, Adam was nervously glancing between the gift and Lawrence’s face which remained coolly blank.

“‘Nineteen Eighty-Four’,” Lawrence read the title of the book.

“Open it up,” Adam insisted, watching with rapt attention as his partner did so.

Carefully opening the hard cover of the book, Lawrence stared at the messy signature of the author, the words only half resembling the look of “George Orwell”. Lawrence opened his mouth to speak but Adam was already talking.

“Look at the next page too.”

Reverently turning the page, Lawrence read the short note written on the following page aloud.

“Happy Christmas, Lawrence, and happy holidays.’ Signed ‘Richard Blair’.”

As the doctor’s blue eyes turned to him, Adam began rambling about the gift. “I thought I’d heard you mention that book before so I looked for it and finally managed to find a signed copy, which is apparently really rare or something. And the author had an adopted son, so I managed to track him down and ask for a favour. It was really diffi-”

“Adam,” Lawrence said, instantly silencing his boyfriend. “It’s perfect.”

“Really?”

“‘Nineteen Eighty-Four’ is my favourite book. The fact that you got it and it’s signed and it’s specifically addressed to me by his son is incredible. I can’t believe you did this.”

“I did good?” Adam asked, mimicking the doctor’s previous question.

The surgeon let out a loud, hearty laugh as he pulled Adam closer and kissed him passionately.

“You did perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I could have waited until Christmas to post this but that’s over eight months away and I don’t have that kind of patience.


End file.
